Octavio Rojas
) |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1987 «'El sitio oficial del Doblaje Mexicano' (página web actualmente desaparecida) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|235px Octavio Rojas (nacido el 6 de diciembre de 1963) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano con más de 26 años de experiencia, conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson, la voz de Hércules en la serie de 1995, y dando voz a actores como Chuck Norris, Russell Crowe, Val Kilmer, Liam Neeson y Wesley Snipes; también por ser la voz de Lotso en Toy Story 3, Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po y siguiente voz de ese mismo personaje con sucesión de Pedro Armendáriz Jr. en las películas de Kung Fu Panda y Belenger de Cabello Coma en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Falcon.jpg|Falcon en Stuart Little 2 Uno de sus papeles más reconocidos de Octavio Rojas 250px-Wesleysnipes_cropped_2009.jpg|Octavio Rojas también es la voz recurrente de Wesley Snipes. Liamneeson.jpg|'Liam Neeson' también es interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. Russell_Crowe.jpg|'Russell Crowe', otro actor interpretado habitualmente por Octavio Rojas. MTE5NDg0MDU1MjQ5OTc4ODk1.jpg|La voz recurrente de Chuck Norris. Walker-Texas-Range2r.jpg|Cordell Walker (Chuck Norris) en Walker, Texas Ranger. Baboo.jpg|Baboo en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). 200px-Vic_Mackey.jpg|Victor Samuel "Vic" Mackey en El escudo. Lance.jpg|Lance Henriksen en Millennium. Kyle_mc_hiun2.jpg|Kyle McBride en Melrose Place. 230px-Malvino_salvador_.jpg|La voz recurrente de Malvino Salvador en las telenovelas brasileñas. Porthos-1993-1a.jpg|Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (1993). Val_kilmer_poster_(1).jpg|Batman / Bruce Wayne en Batman eternamente. Oficial William.jpg|Oficial William McMaster Murdoch en Titanic. Mel_Gibson_Flag_Patriot_Wide.jpg|Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000). Russell_nash.jpg|John Nash en Una mente brillante. 3cc2b52c7857cc50bfde4b48372d5d76.jpg|'Lucius Malfoy' en la últimas películas de la Saga Harry Potter. Raiden311.png|'Lord Raiden' en Mortal Kombat Liam_neeson_batman.jpg|Ra's al Ghul en la saga de Batman de Christopher Nolan. X-M3CainMarko.png|Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final. Cowboys_aliens_daniel_craig.jpg|Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens. Skyffall_javier_bardem.jpg|Raoul Silva / Tiago Rodriguez en 007: Operación Skyfall. Volstagg-smile-ray-stevenson.png|Volstagg en las películas de Thor. santas-slay.jpg|Santa Claus en Santa infernal. Lens8816251_1262551173Waylon-Smithers.jpg|Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson; su personaje mas conocido. CDZP3BerenguerComaBerenice.png|Belenger de Coma Berenice en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original). Lotso.jpg|Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3. Galloclaudiolooneysshow.png|Gallo Claudio en El show de los Looney Tunes. Crankycgi.png|Cranky en Thomas y sus amigos, su personaje actual tambien reconocido. Xanatos.jpg|David Xanatos en Gárgolas. Snoke.jpg|'Lider Supremo Snoke' en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza Drakken_kimposible.png|Dr. Drakken en Kim Possible. Lugia.jpg|Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno. Timloco.jpg|Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas. 406308-30_silva_face.png|Silver en Shaman King. 500px-PaniK.png|Panik en Yu-Gi-Oh!. jor-el-man-of-steel.jpg|"Jor-El" (El padre de Superman" en "El Hombre de Acero" Character-shredder.png|Oroku Saki / Destructor de Tortugas Ninja ShifuGreen.JPG|Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po. Capitán Tripa .jpg|Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4. MKX Scorpion.png|Scorpion en Mortal Kombat X TremorPortrait2.png|Tremor Tambien de Mortal Kombat X Makunga.png|Makunga en Madagascar 2 Generalmva.jpg|General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens Yogi_Bear_Yogi_Bear.png|Oso Yogi en El oso Yogi: La película Char_154490_thumb.jpg|Jefe Bogo en Zootopia Filmografía Películas Wesley Snipes *Marcus en Juego a muerte (doblaje mexicano / 2010) *Neil Shaw en El arte de la guerra 2 (2008) *James Dial en La trampa del asesino (2007) *Sonni Griffith en El detonador (2006) *Lorenz/Jason York en Caos (segunda versión / 2005) *Painter en The Marksman (2005) *Dave Fletcher en ZigZag (2002) *Joe en En el punto de mira (2002) *Mark Warren/Roberts en Los federales (1998) *Harlan Regis en Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (doblaje original / 1997) *Web Smith en Sol naciente (1993) Liam Neeson *Él mismo en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ra's al Ghul en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Almirante Shane en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Zeus en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) *John Ottway en Un día para sobrevivir (2012) *Dr. Martin Harris en Desconocido (2011) *Zeus en Furia de titanes (2010) *David Stewart en Chloe (2009) (Primera versión) *Henry Ducard / Ra's al Ghul en Batman inicia (2005) Russell Crowe *Joshua Connor en The Water Diviner (Zima / 2014) *Pearly Soames en Un cuento de invierno (2014) *Jor-El en El hombre de acero (2013) *Jack Knife en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *John Brennan en Los próximos tres días (doblaje de TV / 2010) *Robin Longstride / Robin Hood en Robin Hood (2010) *Ben Wade en 3:10 a Yuma (doblaje de DVD / 2007) *Jim J. Bradock en El luchador (segunda versión / 2005) *John Nash en Una mente brillante (2001) Mel Gibson *Conductor en Capturen al gringo (2012) (doblaje de FOX) *Walter Black en El castor (2011) *Thomas Craven en Al filo de la oscuridad (2010) *Benjamin Martin en El patriota (2000) *Jerry Fletcher en El complot (1997) *William Wallace en Corazón valiente (1995) (redoblaje BD) Ed Harris *David Englander en Al borde del abismo (2012) *Virgil Cole en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Mitch Wilkinson en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) *Remy Bressant en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Richard Brown en Las horas (2002) Nicolas Cage *Rayford Steele en La última profecía (2014) *Gallain en El fantasma (2014) *Paul Maguire en Furia implacable (2014) *Will Montgomery en 12 horas para vivir (2012) Dan Aykroyd *Don en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Wade Motch en Locos por los votos (2012) *El Oso Yogi en El Oso Yogi: La película (2010) *Padre de Paul en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Ray Stevenson *Volstagg en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Porthos en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Volstagg en Thor (2011) *Redridge en El libro de los secretos (2010) Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker Texas Ranger: La prueba de fuego (2005) *Joshua McCord en El hombre del presidente (2000) *Jake Wilder en Mi perro detective (1995) *Mayor Scott McCoy en Fuerza Delta 2 (1990) Idris Elba *Stacker Pentecost en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Moreau en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2012) *Derek Charles en Obsesiva (2009) *Detective Winn en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) Jason Isaacs *Kevin Harper en Abduction (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) Terrence Howard *Drag Hammerman en Culpable (2011) *Det. Hollis Lucetti en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Dr. Jack Harper en Awake (2007) *Richard Jeffries en August Rush (2007) de Quality Kevin Costner *Jack Dolan en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *John James en La otra hija (2009) *Bud Johnson en Swing Vote (2008) *Denny Davies en Adorablemente enojada (2005) Alan Rickman *Absolem en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Absolem en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) *Dr. Alfred Blalock en Una creación del Señor (2004) Gerard Butler *Mike Banning en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Sam Childers en El rescate (2011) *Beowulf en Beowulf & Grendel (2005) William Fichtner *General Joshua Adams en en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) *Butch Cavendish en El llanero solitario (2013) *Coronel William Sharp en Armageddon (1998) Giancarlo Esposito *Capitán Powell en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Detective Church en Descarrilados (2005) *Hypnos en Monkeybone (2001) Samuel L. Jackson *Pat Novak en RoboCop (2014) *Jules Winfield en Tiempos violentos (1994) *Wes Luger en Arma Cargada 1 (1993) Daniel Craig *Will Atenton en Detrás de las paredes (2011) *Jake Lonergan en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Ben Driscoll en Invasores (2007) Kevin Spacey *Sam Rogers en El precio de la codicia (2011) *Jack Abramoff en Casino Jack (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Michael Lynch en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) Val Kilmer *Gay Perry en Entre besos y tiros (2005) *Montgomery en La isla del doctor Moreau (1996) *Bruce Wayne / Batman en Batman eternamente (1995) Jeff Goldblum *David Levinson en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016/trailer) *Sean Fletcher en Nueve meses (1995) Peter Dinklage *Eddie Plant en Pixeles (2015) *Alain en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) Sam J. Jones *Él mismo en Ted 2 (2015) *Él mismo en Ted (2012) Kevin Nash *Tarzan en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tarzan en El mágico Mike (2012) Alec Baldwin *Alan Hunley en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Jabez Stone en Atajo hacia la felicidad (2004) Jeff Bridges *El Dador en El dador de recuerdos (2014) *Roy Pulshiper en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) Mikael Persbrandt *Beorn en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Beorn en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) Robert Downey Jr. *Marvin en Chef a domicilio (2014) *Steve Lopez en El solista (2009) Forest Whitaker *Francisco Francis en La verdad oscura (2012) *Happiness en Fragmentos del destino (2007) Gary Oldman *Elvis en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Sirius Black en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) (1er trailer) Ron Perlman *Nino en Drive: El escape (2011) *Corin en Conan: El bárbaro (2011) James Remar *General estadounidense en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Raiden en Mortal Kombat 2 (1997) David Morse *Richard Astor en Intriga en Shanghai (2010) *Tom en Mother and Child (2009) Mahershalalhashbaz Ali *Mombasa en Depredadores (2010) *Tizzy en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (doblaje original / 2008) Bobby Cannavale *Comandante James Ken en Héroe de centro comercial (2009) *Shanks en Acoso del más allá (2008) Morris Chestnut *Dave Johnson en Difícil de romper (2009) *Top Buchanan en La cueva (2005) Nick Chinlund *Sgt. Roberts en Felon (2008) *William "Billy Bedlam" Bedford en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) David Morrissey *Doug en Prueba de fe (2007) *Michael Glass en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) Gary Dourdan *Cameron en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) *Christie en Alien: La resurrección (1997) Vinnie Jones *Cain Marko / Juggernaut en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Marco en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) Chiwetel Ejiofor *Mike Terry en Cinta roja (2008) *Covey en Amistad (1997) Ernie Hudson *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (tercera versión) *Winston Zeddermore en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (tercera Versión) Otros *Narrador (Michael Gambon) en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Dave Duerson (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Líder Supremo Snoke en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) *Olaf (Dave Legeno) e Insertos en El último caballero (2015) *Dr. Udo Teller (Christian Berkel) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) *Dr. Franklin Storm (Reg E. Cathey) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) *Insertos en La horca (2015) *Insertos en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Insertos en El hombre de los puños de hierro 2 (2015) *Sorrell (Barry Bostwick) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) (solo en la versión DVD y Blu-Ray) *Greeghan (Ariyon Bakare) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Insertos en Mátame tres veces (2014) *Richard Haig (Pierce Brosnan) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) *Insertos en Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz (2014) *Moulin (Danny Webb) en Un pequeño caos (2014) *Sr. Rogue (Alex Désert) en Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) *Mayor James Gavins (Stephen Lang) en Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso (2014) *Otto Luger (Sam Neill) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) *Roy (Andy Bradshaw), Teniente Mike (Ron Lea), Mayor Reno (Richard Zeman), Voces adicionales en La fortaleza prohibida (2014) *Doctor húngaro (James Owen), Abogado (Eric Naggar), Jacques (Michaël Vander-Meiren) y Papá de Hugh (Rupert Wynne-James) en 3 días para matar (2014) (versión de Videomax) *Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) *Voces adicionales en Hijo de Dios (2014) *Kevin Goss (Morse Bicknell) en Odd Thomas: El hechicero (2013) *Dr. Chang (Francois Chau) en Una noche loca (2013) *Sanador Fords (Marcus Lyle Brown), Summers (David House) e Insertos en La huésped (2013) *Insertos en La maldición de Chucky (2013) (versión Universal) *Lucifer (Mickey Rourke) en Muerte en Tombstone (2013) *Médico de la OMS (Pierfrancesco Favino) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Patrick Heller (Brian Markinson) en 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Sr. Brock (James Pickens Jr.) en 42 (2013) *Sheriff de Rose Hill (Spencer Garrett) y Director de Televisora (Nate Bynum) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Charles Alberts (Lance Reddick) en Ni un paso atrás (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Niles York (Dougray Scott) en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Samson Gaul (Jean-Claude Van Damme) en 6 balas (2012) *Jolly Roger (Erik Stolhanske) en Vividores (2012) *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo (2012) *Insertos en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Pat Solitano Sr. (Robert De Niro) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Barack Obama (Él mismo) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) *Nelson Wylie (Michael McKean) en Las palabras (2012) *Líder de Culto (John Walcutt) en V/H/S (2012) *West (Christian Slater) en El gringo (2012) *Haskell Moore, Tadeusz Kesselring, Bill Smoke, Enfermera Noakes, Viejo Georgie (Hugo Weaving) en Cloud Atlas (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Detective Michael Bryer (Tim Roth) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión de Videomax) *Teniente Rorke Engel (Él mismo), Capitán Duncan Smith (Él mismo) y Mensaje final en Invencibles (2012) *Luke Wright (Jason Statham) en El código del miedo (2012) *Raoul Silva (Javier Bardem) en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) *Harry Mason /Christopher Da Silva(Sean Bean) en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) *Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión de Lionsgate) *Toll Road (Randy Couture) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión de Zima) *Duque Hammond (Vincent Regan) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) *Doc Penhall (Peter DeLuise) en Comando Especial (2012) *Martin Sr. (Chris Spencer) en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Ray Shane (Dave Bautista) en Inculpado (2011) *David Orton (Robert Portal) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión de Videomax) *Joseph Crone (Timothy Gibbs) en La profecía del 11-11-11 (2011) *Ian Maxtone-Jones (Dave Matthews) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) * Vince (Matt Schulze) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *William Black (Jeffrey Wright) en Tan fuerte y tan cerca (2011) *Jim Block (Courtney B. Vance) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Kilowog (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Linterna Verde (2011) *Coronel Lerec (Noah Emmerich) en Súper 8 (2011) *Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Bernie el gorila (Nick Nolte) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Craig Gilbert (James Gandolfini) en Cinema Verite (2011) *Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *David Gest en Michael Jackson: La vida de un ídolo (2011) *Griff (Jamie Ballard) en Black Death (2010) (segunda versión) *Tnte. Cnel. Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Papá de Nick (Max Herbrechter) en Rock It! (2010) *Tío (Shun Sugata) en Bunraku (2010) (redoblaje) *Capitán Bellerive (Stephen Shagov) en Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) *Sargento Cerato (Alessio Boni) en El turista (2010) *Hades (Steve Coogan) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) *Giulio (Andrea Di Stefano) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Comentarista en TV (Shaw Madson) en Tron: El legado (2010) *Alex Bayner (Robert Pralgo) en The Joneses (2009) *Isaiah Bone (Michael Jai White) en Puños mortales (2009) *Tito (Steven Bauer) en Puños de honra (2009) (1ra. versión) *Comandante William Adama (Edward James Olmos) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *William Easton (Peter Outerbridge) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) *Raze (Kevin Grevioux) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *General Hawk (Dennis Quaid) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Etienne Feyder (Julian Lewis Jones) en Invictus (2009) * Insertos en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Secretario de Defensa Callister (Michael Chiklis) en Control total (2008) *Kent Taylor (Matthew Fox) en Justo en la mira (2008) *Agente 23 (Dwayne Johnson) en El Super Agente 86 (2008) *Mayor Mitchel "Mitch" Hunter (Thomas Jane) en Crónicas mutantes (2008) *Entrenador Larry Gelvix (Gary Cole) en Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) *Nigel Pennington (John de Lancie) en La esperanza vive en mí (2007) *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio (2007) *Andy Hanson (Philip Seymour Hoffman) en Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) *Jabez Stone (Alec Baldwin) en Atajo hacia la felicidad (2007) *Coronel Ratcher (Steve Toussaint) en Furia en el cielo (2007) *Stuart (Roger Bart) en Hostel 2 (2007) *Albert Laurent (Djimon Hounsou) en La isla (2005) *Cavaldi (Peter Stormare) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) *Paul Deer (Martin Donovan) en Un alma en silencio (2005) *El crìtico (Dustin Hoffman) en Lemony Snicket (2004) *Al Alvarez (Jared Harris) en Sylvia (2003) *Sr. Omura (Masato Harada) en El último samurái (2003) *Nash (Eric Roberts) en Seguridad nacional (2003) *Cap. Alexei Vostrikov (Harrison Ford) en K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) *John Orr / Aaron (Ray Liotta) en Punto de origen (2002) *Jimbo (Dale Midkiff) en Nancy Drew (2002) *Falcon (James Woods) en Stuart Little 2 (2002) *Frank Stokes (Jon Stewart) en Smoochy (2002) *Kirk Cudy (Dominic West) en Rock Star (2001) *Eddie Boon (Viggo Mortensen) en 28 días (2000) *Prof. Solomon (Hart Bochner) en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) *Adam Greer (Dennis Farina) en The Mod Squad (1999) *Buddy Kane (Peter Gallagher) en Belleza americana (1999) *Jacob el Tigre (Albert Brooks) en Dr. Dolittle (1998) *William McMaster Murdoch (Ewan Stewart) en Titanic (1997) *Curtis (Kiefer Sutherland) en Verdad o consecuencias (1997) *Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (doblaje original) *Brian (Ben Chaplin) en La verdad acerca de perros y gatos (1996) *Doyle Hargraves (Dwight Yoakam) en De vuelta a la vida (1996) *Lord Rutledge (Rupert Everett) en Las travesuras de Dunston (1996) *Michael McManus (Stephen Baldwin) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) *Raiden (Christopher Lambert) en Mortal Kombat (1995) *Rico (Armand Assante) en El juez (1995) *Cliff Raddison (Dennis Miller) en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) *Don Juan de Marco (Johnny Depp) en Don Juan DeMarco (1995) *Eugene Sutphin (Sam Waterston) en Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) *Bryan Bedford (Dylan McDermott) en Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) *Dexter Hayman (Rowan Atkinson) en ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos (1993) *Leonardo (Brian Tochi) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión FOX) * Madden (Tim Ransom) en Promesas rotas (1993) *Porthos (Oliver Platt) en Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Richard Parker (Kevin Kline) en Juegos de adultos (1992) *Joe (Joseph Franklin) en La mano que mece la cuna (1992) *Irving (Steve Buscemi) en Billy Bathgate (1991) *Frank Eggelhoffer (Martin Short) en El padre de la novia (1991) *David Labraccio (Kevin Bacon) en Línea mortal (1990) *Bobby Peru (Willem Dafoe) en Salvaje de corazón (1990) *Eddie Estaban (Nestor Serrano) en Arma mortal 2 (1989) *Mayor Cabot Forbes (Cary Elwes) en Días de gloria (1989) *Voces adicionales en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Moss Wolsey (Beau Billingslea) en La mancha voraz(1988) *Rick "Jester" Heatherly (Michael Ironside) en Top Gun (redoblaje) (1986) Series de televisión Chuck Norris *Cordell Walker en Walker, Texas Ranger (99 episodios, 1993-2001) *Cordell Walker en Sons of Thunder (4 episodios, 1999) Kyle Chandler *Gary Obson en Early Edition en Hispanoamérica (El Diario del Destino) (90 episodios,1996,2000) *Dylan Young en Grey's Anatomy Jefe del Escuadron de Bombas que acude al SGH cuando hay una bomba. (4 episodios, 2006-2007) Michael Chiklis *Vincent Savino en Vegas (2012-presente) *Vic Mackey en El Escudo (71 episodios, 2002-2007) Gordon Ramsay *Él mismo en Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey *Él mismo en Hell's Kitchen Otros *Dr. Michael Mancini (Thomas Calabro) en Melrose Place (2009) (9 episodios, 2009-2010) *Det. Jim Longworth (Matt Pasmore) en The Glades: Sol mortal (2010-presente) *Edward James Olmos en Battlestar Galactica (61 episodios, 2004-2008) *Kevin Sorbo en Hércules (111 episodios, 1995-1999) *Mark Harmon en Chicago Hope (95 episodios, 1996-2000) *Lance Henriksen en Millennium (67 episodios, 1996-1999) *Kyle McBride (Rob Estes) en Melrose Place *Dr. Abe Butterfield (Julius Carry) en Doctor doctor * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Eric Roberts (Él mismo) en El séquito * Agente Hicks (Dominic Hoffman) 12, 2010, entrenador Dieter (Michael McGrady) y Marshall Winston (Tony Pierce) 22, 2009 en El mentalista *Karl Ziktor / Grimlord (Gardner Baldwin) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Woody (Michael Sorich) en VR Troopers (1994-1996) *Chris Argent (JR Bourne) en Teen Wolf (2011-presente) *Curtis Knox (Dean Cain) en Smallville Miniseries *Ramsés (ep. 2) (Stewart Scudamore) en La Biblia *Seneb (Sandro Rocha) en José de Egipto Series animadas *Waylon Smithers en Los Simpson (temp. 1-14) *Insertos en Jimmy Neutrón *Bishop en X-Men *Francis "Frank" Grimes en Ugly Americans *Sargento Slab Rankle en Invasor Zim *Dr. Drakken en Kim Possible *Cranky en Thomas y sus Amigos *Kilowog en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Raiden en Mortal Kombat: Defensores del reino *Hulk en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Destructor / Oroku Saki en Tortugas Ninja *Padre de Anthony en Ren y Stimpy *El Nemesis (nave de guerra Decepticon) en Transformers: Prime *Toji en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo *Max Dillon / Electro (1ª. voz) y Alex O'Hirn / Rhino (2ª. voz), Simbionte en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Neso en Hércules *Kwame (1ª. voz) en El capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Xanatos en Gárgolas *Von Nebula en Lego Hero Factory *Gallo Claudio en El show de los Looney Tunes *Príncipe Fachada en La leyenda de Zelda *Anfibio en Teamo Supremo *Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Voces adicionales en Escuela de vampiros *Bob Patiño en Los Simpson (temp. 1, ep. 12) *Voces diversas en Televisión líquida Anime *Silver en Shaman King *Hannibal Quasar en La espada sagrada *Panik / Gansley (cap. 45) / Nezbitt (cap. 35) / Seeker en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Valentine de Arpía en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Version de TV) *Oneiros en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (OVA) *Shibi Aburame / Hoki en Naruto *Ryuken Ishida en Bleach *Bardock / Ginyu en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Kazuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Películas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - Cranky *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Cranky *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Cranky *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - Cranky *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Cranky Dustin Hoffman *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011/trailer) *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda (2008/trailer) James Caan *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (2013) *Tim Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) Idris Elba *Fluke en Buscando a Dory *Jefe Bogo en Zootopia Otros: *Oficial Matute en Don Gato: El Inicio de la Pandilla *Gallo Claudio en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Yama en Grandes héroes *Dr. Santiago en Dinosaurios *Rayden en Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins *General Shanker (1a. Versión) y Scorch Supernova (2a. Versión) en Operación escape *Piloto en Hotel Transylvania *Capitán Tripa en La era de hielo 4 *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Estoico el Vasto en Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna *Furia de Bill Anderson en Intensa mente *Dago en La Granja (la pelicula) *Profesor Moriarty en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes *Jutt en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes *Lotso Cariñoso en Toy Story 3 *James en La Princesa y el Sapo *Sr. Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Ryan en Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros *Oscar en La era de hielo *Makunga en Madagascar 2 (Alec Baldwin) *Echo en Aviones *Brick Masterson en Las aventuras de Clutch Powers *Dr. Calico en Bolt *General W.R. Monger en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Mechas (diálogos) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Neso en Hércules *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en El fantástico Sr. Zorro *Voces adicionales en Cars 2 Cortos/Especiales animados *Maestro Buey Tormenta en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros *Maestro Shifu en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Películas de anime *Belenger de Coma Berenice (Toshio Furukawa) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original) (1996) *Lugia en Pokémon: La Película 2000: El poder de Uno *Frederic Downing en Resident Evil: Degeneración *Suien en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Telenovelas brasileñas Malvino Salvador: *Tobias en La mestiza (Cabocla) *Vitorio en Alma gemela *Camilo en El profeta *Regis en Siete pecados *Damián en La favorita *Gabriel en Acuarela del amor *Joaquin en Fina estampa * Sivaldo en Las brasileñas Herson Capri *Sandoval en Como una ola *Octaviano en Cobras y lagartos *Juan Pedro Pessoa de Moraes en Dos caras Antônio Fagundes *Raúl Brandão en Insensato Corazón *Cesar Khoury en Rastros de Mentiras Otros: *Bernardo (Christovam Neto) en La Esclava Isaura *Takai Shigeto (Carlos Takeshi) en Belíssima *Greg (José Mayer) en Páginas de la vida (Reemplazando a Alejandro Illescas) *Renato (Bruno Costa) en Niña moza *Germano (Osvaldo Mil) en Deseo prohibido *Andre Matarazzo (Eduardo Semerjian) en Maysa *Cleber (Sandro Rocha) en Vidas en Juego *Flavio (Marco Ricca) en Encantadoras *Coronel Melk Tavares (Chico Díaz) en Gabriela *Vitório Leone (Carlos Alberto Richelli) en ¿Pelea o Amor? Documentales *Insertos en Senna: Leyenda del volante Videojuegos Hakeem Kae-Kazim *Jorge en Halo: Reach *Dr. Endesha en Halo 3: ODST *James P. Sullivan y Butch Cavendish en Disney Infinity Jeff Steitzer *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo en Halo 3: ODST *Anunciador 2 de Tiroteo y Multijugador en Halo: Reach *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 4 *Anunciador Multijugador en Halo 5: Guardians Otros *Gandalf (Ian McKellen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Gandalf (Tom Kane) en Lego Dimensions *Kilowog (Kevin Michael Richardson) en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters *Deathstroke y Ares en Injustice: Gods Among Us *Sulley y Butch Cavendish en Disney Infinity *Poseidon en Smite *Lucius Malfoy en Harry Potter for Kinect *Scorpion y Tremor en Mortal Kombat X *Gandalf en Lego Dimensions Televisión *Programas **La Rosa de Guadalupe ***Agente Zamora (ep.: "Malas compañías") (2014) ***Agente (ep.: "Amor callejero") (2016) Dirección de doblaje *Agentes secretos *Mi semana con Marilyn (Videomax) *Silver Linings Playbook (Videomax) *La vida feliz de Mao Dou Dou *Intriga en Shanghai *Los elegidos (Videomax) *Odd Thomas: El hechicero *3 días para matar (Videomax) *Puffin Rock Narración de Trailers *Transformers 3 - Trailer 1 *El guardián del zoológico - Trailer y Spots *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Trailer *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Trailer Anuncios comerciales thumb|250px|right|Rojas es conocido por ser durante varios años la voz de los comerciales de los automóviles Nissan, por ejemplo este anuncio del Altima de 2008 *La Feria de Chapultepec mágico (2015) *Voz en off del canal Capital 21 (en las pantallas aéreas de las estaciones del Metro de la Ciudad de México) (2014-presente) *Gobierno de la República (Protección Civil) (2014) *Promocionales de Pepsi *Voz en off principal del Canal de las Estrellas (XEW-TV) y Canal 5 (XHGC-TV) (años 90) *Promocional de Radioactivo 98.5 "Muere Latino" *Comerciales de la Secretaria de la Defensa Nacional *Cerveza Sol *Nissan *IFE *INFONAVIT *WFM *Cloralex *Videocentro *Cine Premiere *Producto "Inversiones" Banamex Dato curioso *Gracias a sus contratos sin exclusividad, es de los pocos locutores que ha podido prestar su voz para videos institucionales sin tener conflicto con ambos; al trabajar con Farmacias similares y con Primer nivel (ambos, fabricantes de medicinas genéricas). *Ha doblado a 3 personajes de Mortal Kombat siendo Raiden el que mas ha interpretado: **Raiden - Mortal Kombat (película), Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins,Mortal Kombat: Defensores del Reino y Mortal Kombat: Annihilation **Scorpion - Un episodio de La casa de los dibujos y Mortal Kombat X **Tremor - Mortal Kombat X *Ha doblado a 3 dioses griegos **A Zeus en Furia de titanes 1 y 2 **A Poseidón en Smite **A Hades en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México